


Positions

by BrokenMelancholy



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: F/F, Yuri, akamexleone, girlxgirl, leonexakame, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMelancholy/pseuds/BrokenMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akame and Leone get stuck. You can only guess what happens next. Lesbians, and lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positions

Akame & Leone oneshot request.  
I love reviews~  
I don’t own anything.

Leone’s POV

Our squad had been sent on another mission. This time, it was to catch a merchant who was selling children, and women. We decided to go out at one in the morning, so we wouldn’t be caught. This was a big company, and many suspicious people had been informed of it. The last black market employee we had caught spilled the information, thinking we would spare him if he did. Naturally that was the case. Honestly, I hate people like that. They can bribe their way out of hell.  
When we got to the site, we decided to split up and see if we could find any openings. I went with Akame, and started exploring the right side of the building. There were many windows, but they were all much too small to fit into. It was a very large building, hidden in the back of a very populated city. I noticed that there were no signs leading to it on the way here. ...Wait.  
“Akame, don’t you think this could be a trap set by the guy who gave us the information?”  
“I don’t think someone who was on the brink of death would give incorrect information.”  
“Hm…”  
Akame’s voice is smooth, and monotone...and her eyes seem so cautious. It’s kind of cool. Yeah, Akame seems to be naturally cool. Back to the mission.  
The buildings next to the one we’re checking out seem to be narrowing into an alleyway. This seems suspicious.  
“Akame, are you sure-”  
“Shhh. I hear something.”  
I listened. There seemed to be a rumbling sound ahead of us. We slowly proceeded to the sound, then realized where it was coming from. It was under our feet. I couldn’t move in time, and fell in. I saw Akame look into the hole as I was falling. I saw someone come up to her, and called out her name, but I was too late. She was pushed in, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
When I stopped falling, I think I hit steel. It wasn’t a slow fall, so I didn’t hurt myself too badly. Akame fell on top of me. That hurt a little more. When I opened my eyes, I felt something soft on my lips. It was...Akame?! Somehow she had fallen exactly how I had, except she fell face-first.  
I felt a liquid sink into my clothing. It was blood. I think Akame had hit her nose when she fell on me, though I didn’t hear a crack, so I don’t think it’s broken. Akame looked flustered for a few seconds, before composing herself and taking her lips off of mine. She wiped the blood from her nose, and it quickly stopped bleeding altogether, though the stain was still left on the upper part of my outfit.  
There seemed to be no means of escape. The space we were enclosed in was very tight, and it was extremely hard to move. Looking at it, I could tell that only two average bodies could stand up next to each other in this space.  
Akame said, “We should stand up.”  
I nodded, and tried to stand up. I tried to quickly, and fell down again, taking her with me. I silently gasped, as I felt her boobs press against my stomach.  
“Here, I’ll try again, but slower this time. Here. Hold one of my hands for support.”  
I held her right hand, and she grabbed my waist with her left. I audibly gasped this time, and she said, “What is it?”  
“Nothing…” I muttered. What is this feeling…? I’ve never felt this with a guy before. They always just point out how big my butt is, and it usually gets kind of annoying. When they’re drunk, they get touchy, but I’ve never had this kind of reaction to just touch. I never let them get farther, though.  
She moved her left hand up and down my side, and I got goosebumps all along that area. The sun poured through the trap-door, which was made to look like a vent. How did I not notice that before? The sunlight accented Akame’s hair, making it look irresistibly voluptuous and shiny. I felt my face heat up. I must be blushing. Did she notice…?  
She held onto my hand tighter, as I took off my gloves and supported her up next. She told me to do the same as her. I did, and she was so soft. Her suit fit her amazingly well. I felt her accented curves, and couldn’t help but let out a few slight sighs of content.  
“I wonder where the others are. Do you think they were taken too?”  
Akame replied with, “Most likely. I think you were correct about the trap idea.”  
“How long do you think we’ll be here?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Oh…”  
“Would you like to move into a more comfortable position?”  
“Yeah, okay…like what?”  
“I think it would be more comfortable if we sat diagonally across the bottom, with easier access to stand up again if we need to.”  
“Okay. Do you need help again?”  
“No, I can sit down easily enough.”  
“Right. I will too, then.”  
Once we sat down, we heard something else. Footsteps. I looked over at Akame, and she was already looking back at me, with a finger over her mouth. She mouthed a “shhh” as we listened to who the people could be.  
“Do you have the goods?”  
“Yeah, right here, we’ll collect them at midnight.”  
“Are you sure that’s enough space for them? That does seem a little tight…”  
“The vendors won’t mind what shape they’re in. They just want them. As long as they have their virginity. Heh.”  
“Of course.”  
My eyes opened wide as I heard their footsteps leave the vicinity. I looked back at Akame in shock. She looked straight at me, then whispered, “So, in order to not be sold, I guess we have to get rid of our virginity. We’ll obviously be extremely weak by midnight, after waiting for a day.”  
“...W-what…?”  
“You’ve been staring at me the entire mission anyway, right? So you don’t mind?”  
I didn’t say anything for approximately two minutes, while we stared each other dead in the eyes.  
I asked, “Do you love me?”  
Akame brought her head to mine, and traced her finger along my neck, lifting my chin up to my mouth. My heart sped up, and my heart started beating faster. She brought her lips to mine, and did not let go for more than fifteen seconds.  
I swear my heart is beating faster than it ever had before. When she finally pulled away, she asked, “Does that answer your questi-”  
I silenced her by forcefully pressing my lips back against her, unable to resist. I ran my fingers through her black hair, and sunk into her. I pushed her against the steel wall, and sunk deeper into the kiss.  
I felt her tongue start to touch my lips, and I let her in. It was slow at first, with her tongue exploring my mouth, and my tongue unknowing of what to do. I started moving it a little, and pushed her harder against the wall. I let my tongue move deeper into her mouth, and it rapidly started wrestling with hers. We kept making out for minutes on end. I never wanted it to stop. Her saliva mixing with mine felt like heaven. Her mouth was so hot, and mine never wanted to let go. Even her teeth seemed increasingly intriguing to my curious tongue.  
All of a sudden, she pushed me away.  
I tentatively asked, “What is it…?”  
“We need to do more than make out, remember?”  
“Ah…”  
“Allow me.”  
This time, it was Akame that gently pushed my up against the opposite side of the wall. She gave a quick peck before telling me to lift my arms up. I did as I was told, and Akame removed my shirt. My shirt acted as a bra, so my boobs were completely exposed immediately as she did this. Akame started by sucking on my left nipple, and stroking the other.  
I couldn’t help it, and let out a slight moan. She rubbed all around my stomach, and switched nipples occasionally. My moans were still soft, as this was only the first part of what we were doing. What we were doing...ahaha…  
Akame pulled away, and quickly took her shirt off as well. She leaned in towards me, and looked me straight in the eyes as she started rubbing our boobs together. The sexual tension was extremely gratifying.  
I felt a warm liquid sliding down my leg. What was it…?  
“Akame…” I whispered, “I think there’s something sliding down my leg…”  
She answered with a barely audible, “Ah…”  
I felt a Akame’s tongue start licking my inner thigh, and I gasped audibly. Akame quickly undid my belt, but slowly removed my pants, which acted as underwear. I was completely exposed. I felt Akame’s tongue quickly go from my inner thigh to my labia. I moaned loudly, and put my hands around her head, pulling slightly on her hair.  
I let go, and Akame pulled away. She said, “Remember, we have to break our hymens so the people won’t take us away.  
I softly replied, “Right.”  
Akame sucked on her middle finger for a few seconds, and slid it into my vangina, starting to stretch me. She inserted another digit, realizing just how wet I was, and not bothering to suck on her other fingers. Akame started to stretch me wide open, allowing easier access to her other fingers.  
I started moaning softly, and suggested I lift my legs up for what was about to occur. Akame agreed. I moved my legs so they hung over Akame’s shoulders, and she inserted the last finger. I nodded, to signal that I was ready. She moved her hand up my vagina slowly, careful that this would become a good, loving experience, not only because of the situation we were in.  
I felt it. She hit the hymen. I quietly whimpered, “Quickly!”  
Akame thrust her fist deep inside of me, and used her other hand under my knee to cover my mouth, so we wouldn’t be heard.  
“Mmph~! Mm...Mmph! Nngh…! Nn...” I patted her hand to say it was okay to let go, and nodded to tell Akame to keep moving. I knew I was bleeding, but that was natural. She thrusted in and out of me several times, while I let slight moans and gasps escape my lips. It was painful at first, but it quickly turned to pleasure.  
My legs spread wider as I reached my climax. Akame used her other hand that used to be on my mouth to fondle my breasts.  
“I-I’m about to…”  
“Okay.”  
Akame thrust deeper, faster and harder, as my climax came closer and closer. My moans were beginning to become too loud, so I held them back. Closer, and closer, until I almost forgot how to breathe. It felt so good.  
I came. I let the pleasure engulf me, and let it sink it for the moments it lasted. Akame slowed down, and I felt a wave of content wash over my entire body.  
I looked down, and saw Akame, who seemed to be taken over with lust.  
“Leone, could you do this to me? But, sudden...and really, really, fast?”  
“Okay.”  
I watched as Akame quickly undid her belt, and took off her dress completely. She had left her tie on. It seemed extremely sexy to me.  
Suddenly, Akame suggested, “Why don’t I lay upside down against the wall, so you can get deeper in my vagina? I think that would be amazing…”  
“Yes. I’m going to start it like you started with me, though.”  
“Okay.”  
I kissed her, then helped Akame get in the position she wanted to be in so badly. I think her watching my reactions made her way more turned on than she had imagined. I had never seen Akame this flustered.  
I spread her legs, and went straight to the clitoris with my tongue, flicking it multiple times, as quickly as I could. Akame let out a quick yelp of surprise, then started panting heavily, whispering “faster” and “I love you” over and over again. I traced her entire vagina with my tongue, quickly, but adding anticipation to other parts, and making her beg for me to continue. This turned me on as well. Through, I have to take care of her first, like she did for me.  
I decided then was the time to break her hymen. I wait a good five seconds, waiting for her to beg me to continue.  
Once she started whining profusely about how good I was, and how much she needed me, I immediately thrust my entire right hand and forearm into her vagina. She gasped in extreme pleasure and pain, while I plunged my fist deeper into her. I took it all the way out, and put it all the way back in. My entire forearm was repeatedly plunged in and out of Akame. She seemed to be near screaming of pleasure, so I covered her mouth like she had covered mine. Inaudible screams followed, as she let all of her emotion pour into my hand.  
I heard deep growls of ecstasy along with the screaming, along with loud moans of pleasure. Soon, I heard an almost inaudible sound come out of her mouth, but I knew what she meant. “Uhm cuhmihng! Ahmmf~” I put all my energy into the last thrusts. I kept going, even when I knew she was coming. Her orgasm last many seconds longer than mine. I kept going when it was over, and induced a second climax from the beautiful Akame. I took my hand out, and helped her back up. We were both exhausted. We pecked each other on the lips.  
“Hey, Leone, want to do something else?”  
“...Like what?”  
“We can...scissor…?”  
“Okay, I’ll try it.”  
“Let’s get in the position, you see...like this…”  
Akame put me leaning against the wall, and spread my legs wide open. Once again, I was absolutely dripping with ecstasy left over from our last sexual encounter. She climbed on top of me, and started to grind her vagina against mine. This was still a slightly new feeling to me. I had a vaginal orgasm before, and now we were switching to the clitoral side of things.  
Akame grabbed my boobs, and felt them up repeatedly as she diagonally thrusted back and forth across my vagina. Her clitoris flicked mine often, and the pleasure was unimaginable. I started thrusting as well, and as I did, we both got faster and faster.  
Akame brought her face to mine, and started making out with me again, tongues clashing while our vaginas fell in love with touching each other. Boobs bounced, and tongues wrestled along with mixing moans, and fluids in many different areas. We were both swept into eternal bliss. I wanted to climax, and started speeding up to make the pace more breathtaking than I thought was possible. Akame thought the same.  
Our moans filled the tight space, as we both came quickly. We collapsed, and held each other on our arms.  
“I love you, Akame.”  
“I love you, Leone.”

Some time later

I had fallen asleep after getting my clothes back on. I heard something from the trapdoor. “Akame, Leone, where are you? It’s Tatsumi and Mine!”  
I woke Akame up, and told her what was going on. She agreed to yell with me, “We’re both down here!”  
I saw Mine open the trap door, and see us down there. “Are you guys okay?” she asked.  
“Yeah, we’re fine!” I answered.  
“Tatsumi brought a rope just in case something like this happened!”  
“OKay! Can you send it down here?”  
“Yeah! One second!”  
A few moments later, I saw a rope approaching us. I helped Akame up first, and I followed soon after. I greeted our friends and went back to the base, hand in hand with Akame.


End file.
